A Demon's Conquest
by Amon2
Summary: AU. Dante and Vergil stumble upon a couple of wanderers in their forest. One of which unfortunately captures their interest. The brothers contrive to capture the boy and turn him into their toy to use and to abuse.


Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cy.

Summary: AU. Dante and Vergil stumble upon a couple of wanderers in their forest. One of which unfortunately captures their interest. The brothers contrive to capture the boy and turn him into their toy to use and to abuse.

Warnings: AU, OOC, Yaoi, rape, Violence, etc. etc. etc.

**A Demon's Conquest**

The toy let out the most delicious sounds; sobs mingled with crying and pleas. It was so lovely Dante nearly stopped his thrusting just to listen. But it didn't last long because soon those swollen bloody lips were occupied with his brother's cock.

Vergil moaned lowly as he plunged his length into the boy's moist wet cavern. The sight of that tear stained face, and those swollen lips stretched obscenely around his massive girth was beautiful. He released one hand from the boy's hair and ran it down the lacerated back reopening wounds and collecting blood to bring the red nectar to his lips. He raised his lust glazed eyes to meet his brother's own before stretching that same blood stained hand forward to the other's lips to have him sample the youth's crimson life.

Dante smirked and leaned slightly forward over the boy impaled between them to swallow the sticky digits. He groaned in delight at the sweet taste of their toy's blood.

He was so glad they had found him.

The hybrids had been so fortunate to stumble upon their treasure only a few hours ago.

The twins had been making their usual rounds around the forest when they had come upon a couple of strangers trespassing in their woods; a boy and a girl together holding hands as they walked along the path. At first sight they had been enchanted with the boy; tall, slim, with white hair, angelic face, lovely smile, and a cursed arm that had only increased his charm.

They knew and had agreed from the very first moment they had seen him that the young man must be made theirs. The girl that had been with him had held no interest to either of them, so they had killed her in front of the boy before beating him and dragging him away to their den. There they had stripped him of his clothes, forced him on all fours, and whipped his back into a bloody canvas till he keeled into submission before falling on him with the full brunt of their lust.

Now their cute little toy knelt between them impaled on two massive cocks from both ends, crying and whimpering as they had their way with him.

Dante growled and tightened his grip to a bruising hold as he pounded away with devastating force. Vergil merely relaxed and allowed his brother's enthusiastic thrusts to set the motions so that the boy's mouth slid over his erection with each movement. His double's thrusts further damaged the other's bruised insides and scraped the toy's hands and knees on the rock floor till they were bleeding again.

Nero - for that was the boy's name - too beaten and too broken to resist or fight tried to withdraw into himself to try and escape his horrid reality. But it was useless, because although his body was too damaged to allow flight or fight his mind was unfortunately still awake and conscious of all the horrors being done to him.

To the poor youth the rape felt like it had gone on for days when in reality it had been only a couple of hours. Soon he felt the demons' pace increase before semen was filling his mouth and chocking him, and an equally warm liquid overflow and burn his sore insides.

Dante delivered a few more vicious thrusts before holding the bruised hips close and cumming inside their toy's abused opening. Once the ecstasy had passed they released the boy and allowed him to collapse on the floor between them.

The younger brother let his eyes roam over the prostate damaged form before they turned their attention to his own still hard erection (compliments of his demon heritage and their zero time recuperation rate) that was covered in his victim's blood. He smiled viciously.

The red twin could tell that their toy must have been a virgin before from how tight he had been when Dante had savagely stabbed his erection into the boy's pussy hole (that's how he likes to think of it for everyone that's ever been bitch to him). The blood on his manhood was evidence of that; it jutted up proudly, large and hard, and covered in blood displaying its victory over the younger's innocence.

Feeling especially sadistic today the larger stronger hybrid pushed a couple of fingers through the torn opening, reveling in the pained whimpers that the toy released. He thrust his digits in and out of the mess of blood and semen before crooking the intrusive things and pulling out to catch on the sphincter muscles. The scream of pain that issued from this move sent shivers of pure delight through both Dante and his brother. Every little noise of agony from the toy's bloody lips seemed to travel through their bodies to settle in their dicks. But it seemed that their toy had regained some stamina from this as he tried to get away. Luckily, he was still too weak to achieve anything and was easily held down by Vergil as the elder twin twisted the boy's arm in a painful angle behind his back and pushed him back down to lie belly flat on the ground.

With the toy immobilized again Dante spread the long lovely legs apart and settled between them to continue playing.

He resumed fingering his prey and drinking in the sounds of discomfort. The beautiful globes tensed and internal muscles quivered. Unable to resist he bent his head forward and bit harshly into one round cheek and heard the toy give a little cry.

Oh how lovely this will be!

Dante could not wait till he and Vergil broke the boy and had him fully trained in the arts of giving pleasure.

It was obvious that for all his struggles and for that girl that had been with him back there the boy was made to be used by men.

Vergil would no doubt teach their new toy how to use those lovely pink lips and tongue to properly pleasure a man and how to swallow a cock and damn well enjoy it. Dante on the other hand would pound that pussy hole till it learned how to take a cock without any bitchy resistance and how to milk it.

Such delight!

So many things to do! And so many things to teach their new acquisition!

But not today…

The toy had been too badly beaten up and damaged in trying to attempt to catch it to allow any real fun to take place today.

So the brothers took the youth only a few more times before finally pulling their new toy to the bedding of their nest and laying him between them so as to prevent any foolish notions of escape. With the toy safely ensconced between their marble hard bodies and entrapped between their arms they quickly drifted off to sleep.

As for the toy…

Nero had never felt so helpless before in all his life. Large rock hard muscles pressed on him from behind him, and an equally unyielding body pressed in front of him. Powerful arms wrapped themselves around his hurting slight body with possessive intensity. Scorching hot breathes glided over the back of his neck and on his face, and mouths that hid sharp canines pressed against it.

He was surrounded.

There was no hope of escape and no hope of resistance!

The End

Do you know what would make this story look better?

Alcohol!

Lots and lots of alcohol!


End file.
